This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cognitive impairment is a central feature of schizophrenia. This study will examine the role of attention in both visual perception and working memory in people with schizophrenia and healthy controls. The goal of this research is to measure the unique contribution of attention in the broad cognitive impairment that is associated with schizophrenia. It is hypothesized that patients wil schizophrenia will demonstrate a specific deficit in the operation of attention during working memory tasks while attention may be intact during the operation of perceptual processing.